


All澤百分百

by tinalupin



Category: all鋒澤, 娛樂百分百, 狼人殺情侶, 鋒澤all
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinalupin/pseuds/tinalupin
Summary: 本來是要寫給鋒澤的生日禮物，但因為作者太忙碌又太怠惰現在才動筆是一篇想挑戰所有人和鋒澤組CP的文章在鋒澤的視角是澤all但在作者視角是all澤(威)
Relationships: 冷豆腐, 斷訊 - Relationship, 晉澤 - Relationship, 澤賴, 賴澤, 邱晉 - Relationship, 采鋒, 鋒采
Comments: 29
Kudos: 81





	1. （１）采鋒/鋒采

**Author's Note:**

> 第一篇是采鋒/鋒采  
> 應該滿多雷這CP(或許也很多人喜歡?)  
> 但我個人想嘗試看看所以寫了  
> 不要上升真人不要認真啊只是個同人，謝謝!

坐高鐵南下前往高雄場演唱會會場時，采子累到睡得不醒人事，雖然總是覺得采子意外的成熟又有大將之風，但有的時候大家還是會忘記采子其實還是個孩子，她的心思既纖細又敏感，還很常想太多，上一次legacy的成功，給了采子和原音兄弟很大的鼓舞，卻也造成她更大的壓力，據說昨晚她失眠了。

鋒澤看了一眼今天采子的衣服，是時尚圈流行的oversize西裝穿著，之前記得小賴上節目也有穿過，其實采子滿適合這種中性的軍綠色或是率性的打扮，不過采子個人好像是更愛小碎花少女或是公主小禮服風。

「你穿這套不錯欸！」在彩排的時候鋒澤對采子說，一方面是真心稱讚，另一方面也算是不著痕跡的替采子加油打氣，人總是需要一些正面鼓勵。  
邱博士我今天就是采子你的心靈雞湯。鋒澤扶了一下眼鏡。

采子對自己露出不可置信的表情，「老闆你第一次稱讚我欸！！！不對我今天不是要穿這件上台啦！」

結果後來采子還是換了這件衣服上台，事後收到粉絲的回饋也是挺多人喜歡這套西裝，在看到采子的vlog時，才知道是因為自己說過好看，采子才臨時決定要穿這樣當演唱會的服裝。

「哼！傲嬌！」鋒澤看完采子的vlog內心給了一個評語，這是上次粉絲留言形容自己的話，他記得當時還問偉晉這是什麼意思，說自己很跩嗎？  
當時偉晉笑著說，那是嬌傲啦，傲嬌就是，邱鋒澤明明很愛黃偉晉，結果每次都還罵偉晉，還有說偉晉很醜，外冷內熱的意思。  
采子明明很在意自己說過的話，卻裝作對自己沒大沒小的樣子。恩，這是傲嬌。

採訪工作人員的時候，明明要介紹自己了，卻跳過自己先介紹暐弘，故意冷落自己，恩，沒錯，阿采傲嬌，果然是小孩子！  
邱老闆自認為成熟深沉的露出一個歪嘴壞笑，讓粉絲都為之瘋狂的那種。

XXX

「今天的服裝也是我自己治裝的，總共有三套，第二套是臨時加的，第二套是我穿來的西裝外套，剛剛鋒澤上台就說你今天穿這樣不錯欸，這樣搭還不錯，所以我等一下可能會換那套給大家看～」  
采子對著鏡頭說，這是之後準備要剪成演唱會幕後花絮的ｖｌｏｇ，要是大家和老闆知道那件演唱會服裝是因為這個原因加入的應該覺得很驚喜吧，有道是～女為悅己者容…不過鋒澤那個大木頭應該不懂吧，采子暗自苦笑。

「我們剛補妝完，接下來就來介紹一下我們的…」采子往旁邊看了一眼，剛剛被自己罵完就立刻把UFC影片先關掉的鋒澤，小心翼翼的看著自己錄影，采子忍不住笑出來，明明是30好幾的大男人，卻總常常有種小男孩的純真和可愛。「成員～」

采子拿著攝影設備先訪問禹丞，  
「欸，你有來過高雄嗎?」  
「有阿上次和鋒澤一起來高雄」  
「你跟他來幹嘛?」  
「我們來幫他表演阿（汗）」  
「喔對對」  
采子內心失笑，自己剛剛一瞬間以為禹丞和鋒澤私下來高雄玩嗎？

可能自己真的累了或是太緊張了，居然忘記之前鋒澤演唱會高雄場原音兄弟才剛來過，還是自己還不習慣自己已經不是集老闆寵愛於一身的小師妹了？  
不過說真的，有時候看老闆們和禹丞討論編曲或是音樂的話題太投入，真的會有種被拋下的失落感，自己也太小女生了吧，采子甩甩頭，集中在訪問上。

介紹完音控老師，采子轉過身看著鋒澤，內心玩心大起，「這位就是我們的～暐弘！哈哈哈」直接跳過鋒澤訪問暐弘，只見鋒澤被逗得笑到仰頭，露出白皙的脖子和明顯的喉結。

采子看著鋒澤的笑，突然間忘了早起和昨晚失眠的疲憊，是眼前這個像孩子般的人在背後鼓勵鞭策，除了放手讓自己填詞，還讓自己學著作曲，讓自己出了一張專輯，讓自己辦了第一場千人演唱會、讓自己回故鄉高雄唱加場演唱會，他讓自己跟著跑校園、開直播拓展人氣、到聲林之王ＰＫ、上娛百、帶著自己去零九的局、讓自己認識了其餘狼人殺團隊還有演藝圈的人，也讓更多人認識自己……還有偉晉。

眼前的鋒澤學禹丞傻笑和雙手叉腰，逗得自己大笑。

「你今天中間的時候要幫忙撐場面，因為今天沒有小賴、沒有慧如、也沒有偉晉，只有你。」  
采子知道自己現在沒時間擔心別人，但她還是忍不住提醒鋒澤，小小的原音公司，演出人員吃緊，很多事情都要省人力省預算，鋒澤身為老闆和藝人，常常很多事情都親力親為不落人後，也盡量不讓大家擔心或是煩惱，這場演唱會也是盡量讓自己無後顧之憂。

他還是一副無所謂老神在在的輕鬆樣，但她知道，他對自己全心信任，而她對他和原音是信任也是依賴。

其實鋒澤你知道嗎?  
喃喃是對你的話。

【那些渴望我沒辦法說  
安靜地看我將心的傷口密封  
我希望你能把我看透  
至少讓我感受你努力摸索】

偉晉是那麼好那麼遙不可及的人，但因為他的眼裡從來沒有我，所以我可以繼續大動作的表達我的崇拜與傾慕。

但你是如此敏感又容易將人拒於千里之外的人，別人對你的戀慕和崇拜和各式明示暗示的表白，都會被你被你以感激和禮貌回絕，所以我沒辦法對著你感性的說出我的感謝，我知道你是比起言語更擅長用音樂去表達的人，所以用這首歌藏著我的想法。

希望你看透我，又希望你永遠看不透我，或是看透也不要說。  
很喜歡現在原音的相處模式，盈瑜姊說五堅情是原音兄弟的放大版，為了喜歡唱歌、喜歡音樂，願意花時間金錢精神投資在音樂身上，也說我簽給了一個好老闆，老闆用盡全力塑造，這些我當然都知道，你太多的好我無以回報，說出口的感謝又值多少？

【你半夜的體貼  
讓我的世界都凝結  
日夜顛倒唯一的安慰  
提起筆卸下  
將近的離愁和諒解  
讓所有的面向出芽】

我知道采子這個藝人的發展和給公司帶來的商業效益是身為老闆的你目前最看重的事情，但退一萬步來說，我這個人的存在也會是你最重點觀察的事情之一，所以我要跟你保持距離，為了你的粉絲、為了不對你有過多的仰慕，看看每個跟你合作過的藝人和每個你的朋友，哪一個不是對你死心蹋地、愛不釋手，我知道我的存在有太多人羨慕、眼紅、忌妒，有的時候拿捏分寸真的很難，旁人總對我指手畫腳，

自己常在深夜因為混亂的思緒無法入眠，有時候開了直播和粉絲發洩崩潰的情  
緒，有時候發些難懂的＃采子喃喃文章。  
不知道多少人發現，你的秒讚秒回都是為我的文章而貢獻，有時候無俚頭的回覆或是詼諧的話語成功的點亮我灰濛濛的心情，你說你也是我的彩虹，在我心中你才是那抹駐足在我雨過天晴天空的彩虹。

所有對鋒澤感激的、肉麻的、真心的話，終於可以在他一年一度鋒蜜國舉國歡慶、眾星拱月的日子裡偷偷洩漏一點了。

【全心全意在每件事不求回報付出，真心誠意地對待身邊的每一個人，你總是帶領著大家前進，卻不知道自己有多好。生日快樂，你最棒了！】

然後配上自己手機裡珍藏的帥澤一張。  
是大家不曾看過的  
在自己面前最常呈現的  
有肩膀又有擔當、俏皮又溫柔的一面。

看到鋒澤又按讚回覆的那一刻，采子開心的熱淚盈眶。  
能這樣成為你ＩＧ特別關注的日子還有多久呢？  
能讓你手把手的帶去校唱、商演、跟著你去節目打歌的日子還有多久呢？

多希望時間可以多一點。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!以下都是我個人腦補，千萬不要當真，也不代表角色本人心境!!!  
> 個人覺得采子是滿愛鋒澤的，感情已經像是家人一般密不可分又自在了，  
> 但是因為顧慮工作順暢以及粉絲反應刻意減少與鋒澤的互動和親暱感，  
> 看之前許多網友給采子建言要她走出老闆庇護和減少與五堅情的連結  
> 但真正看到采子脫離老闆又有一種寂寞感(這次台中簽唱會沒唱回頭看看我)  
> 私心感受采子是非常在乎鋒澤和聽鋒澤的話(碎念?)  
> 飯隨愛人MV其實就是本色演出  
> 學鋒澤穿耳洞、聽鋒澤的人生哲學、記住鋒澤對她低潮和面對網友批評的打氣  
> 采子說過喃喃是一首十分赤裸表達內心故事的歌曲，也是原音老闆們鼓勵她自己創作的第一首歌，  
> 我猜想一定有默默的把自己對老闆和對粉絲愛寫進去吧，  
> MV當中采子拿著大聲公風中凌亂奔跑呼喊的畫面簡直像是絕望的向世界吶喊她的內心痛苦與感情  
> 就像她以前自己默默在ig發表文章和歌唱  
> 結果暐弘看到了、鋒澤看到了，他們讓采子手中發不出聲響的大聲公起了作用，采子的聲音傳達給更多人了。  
> 看到采子vlog也用這首當BGM當場感動到不行。
> 
> 其實我個人第一次聽專輯時最愛的是美夢  
> 但是後來覺得喃喃真的很耐聽也很有意義
> 
> 下一章想寫晉澤!邱晉!


	2. （2）晉澤/邱晉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 恨鐵不成鋼的斷訊女孩  
> 以及每次看到宇宙偉晉網美打卡都在心碎的斷訊女孩內心戲  
> 請勿上升真人  
> 一切都是我腦補

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以為斷訊已經被我寫到沒梗了  
> 居然又爆一堆字  
> 斷訊真的好好嗑  
> 每天都在求呼哈  
> 卑微的小願望  
> 化作三千餘字

IG的提示出現，偉晉又發了新貼文  
今天是假日，果不其然鋒澤看到偉晉和宇宙又去哪個景點打卡。  
準確的說偉晉沒有tag宇宙，但點進宇宙的IG就必定可以看到偉晉  
上次是去什麼牛奶海的，這次是滑雪，說不羨慕是騙人的。  
鋒澤放下手機不自覺的嘟了嘟嘴。

突然覺得自己很對不起偉晉，其實自己從沒問過偉晉和宇宙的關係，之前卻硬要推銷晉采CP所以讓兩人合作了【前任】還製造了一些同台機會，算是幫自己親愛的員工謀謀福利，也希望讓支持這個CP的粉絲開心。  
但自己卻沒有顧慮偉晉真正的想法，而偉晉也只是任由自己胡來，拍MV的時候看到兩人一開始僵硬的互動，鋒澤後悔也來不及了，而且采子那麼開心，自己實在狠不下心去喊停。

於是後來鋒澤補償式的和偉晉cover了前任，後來又在偉晉演唱會前訪談才聽到偉晉的真心話，前任是偉晉想著和自己合作而寫的歌，卻因為自己的提議而改成和采子合作。

鋒澤想起第一次看到偉晉，是在搖滾畢業生拍片的片場，當時偉晉還很親切的拿改過的劇本給自己。偉晉本來就是偶像男團出身，又是歌唱比賽出來的實力派歌手，當時人氣如日中天，看到本人也是覺得又高又帥又有親和力，而且難得的是和他相處有一種乾淨文青的舒服感。

兩人因為拍戲的接觸很快熟稔起來，兩人對音樂的話題也很合拍，在私下看了許多偉晉的音樂作品之後，起了和他一起合作的念頭，一方面是覺得偉晉的聲音好聽卻似乎沒有好好被發揮，另一方面也確實是商業考量，想藉著偉晉的人氣讓自己的音樂被更多人聽見。  
雖然自己沒有偉晉有名氣，但鋒澤對自己的作品有信心，他和偉晉分享了一些自己的mv，然後再向偉晉提出邀約，他對偉晉說目前團體的歌曲並沒有發揮出偉晉音質的長處，如果和原音合作的話，自己和暐弘一定能寫出更適合偉晉音色的歌曲，果然如自己所料，偉晉答應了！

而之後兩人合作的成果與激盪出的火花更出乎鋒澤意料，他才發現自己可以在節目上表現出私下頑皮逗趣的一面，和偉晉一起工作完全可以像是和朋友一起打鬧互撩胡說八道，而身邊有個人一起跑校園演唱、跑宣傳、上通告的日子是如此充實而愉快，兩個人還在許多特別的日子裡和彼此度過、融入彼此的生活圈，鋒澤變的開朗而外放許多，他很慶幸自己一開始找了偉晉合作，很喜歡和偉晉一起寫歌、合唱、和工作的感覺，甚至他們連私下都會一起出門玩樂。

但距離上一次兩人一起出門喝酒唱歌好像是好久之前的事情了，鋒澤愣愣的看著自己居然點開了偉晉的ｉｇ頁面，不知道是偉晉刻意不讓自己的工作多於休閒，還是偉晉沒有被五堅情的人氣推波助燃到，他還是固定會讓自己去些很漂亮的地方放鬆，拍些很漂亮的照片，一開始自己在節目上酸他的時候的確是效果，但其實自己內心也是有點羨慕和忌妒的。

好想像錄叮咚五堅情的時候一樣，去些沒去過的地方和朋友玩耍放鬆。  
好希望偉晉出去玩的時候，也能想到自己。

鋒澤看著偉晉那構圖優美而模特帥氣的網美照，想像自己如果也在那片美景中，以自己的顏質，絕對會替照片加分不少…

突然間暐弘的私訊對話框跳出來，和他討論專輯和錄音的事宜，他又變回那個事業第一的邱老闆，把世外桃源和美男Wayne拋在腦後。

XXX

偉晉打完卡後滿意的看著網友的回饋  
暗自希望看到鋒澤的回應。

之前自己半炫耀的澎湖之旅網美照、S20濕身大肌肌網帥照、牛奶海之旅網美照……

其實每一次的打卡偉晉都是在測試鋒澤的反應，忽略眾多粉絲和吃瓜群眾的忌妒、疑惑、八卦、祝福，他只想摸透鋒澤的想法。

他以為鋒澤生活中現在只有工作，還有五堅情，以及粉絲，當然這一切的前提都建立在他現階段的短期目標：前進小巨蛋。  
他以為只要與小巨蛋這個目標無關的人事物，那個工作狂老闆都不會去關心。  
他知道鋒澤很少主動在社交軟體上和別人互動，也許是個性使然，也許他的行程滿檔，所以當初九澤鋒頭正盛、自己的「前任」形象建立起來時，鋒澤愛故意在IG上和自己針鋒相對反而讓自己樂此不彼。

但最近鋒澤很少按讚和留言了，好像連零九的IG都一樣待遇，偉晉一邊滑去零九的頁面檢查，一邊幸災樂禍的想，誰叫你都在業配和賣玩具。

上次娛民直播鋒澤突然說好想去澎湖，想去看那些藍色的海，住在一個很舒服的villa，整個很放鬆。  
某一次娛百錄影鋒澤突然模仿起自己去澎湖的海邊網美照。

那時候偉晉才發現其實鋒澤都有看自己的IG關心自己的動態，他明明知道鋒澤是那麼關心著自己把自己當作好朋友好兄弟般重視，卻只是因為在乎這種虛無飄渺的網路互動而自己鬧彆扭。

他那個希冀的口氣刺痛了自己內心，他說自己其實是希望工作和玩樂balance的人。  
但其實成名之後，鋒澤一直在工作，所以他才會在錄叮咚五堅情的時候那麼開心那麼瘋，因為看到了和台北冷冰冰的都市叢林不同的景色，因為跟著一群好朋友好兄弟坐著遊覽車到了別的都市，大家一起奔跑笑鬧。這次第二季叮咚五堅情錄影鋒澤還是很興奮的把工作當作度假，能量開到最高，只可惜當時錄影自己因為腸胃炎而狀況不佳，鋒澤私下還一直關心自己身體狀況。

其實，偉晉想說，我帶你去。  
我們一起去玩，無論你想去哪裡。  
希望我能當那個時刻能帶你出去走走的人。

但偉晉不知道為什麼自己就不能像陳零九一樣很直接的說出口。

「如果現在發個照片給鋒澤，跟他說滑雪好好玩喔，下次我帶你來玩啊，鋒澤會不會覺得我在炫耀阿?」  
「應該不會啦，但我覺得鋒澤會回你：我要寫歌。」  
「哈哈哈，也是喔。」  
「你也可以帶我去滑雪阿。」  
「．．．」  
「開玩笑的啦，我才不想去咧。」  
「我也沒有要帶你來啊。」  
「白癡喔。」  
「你才白癡喔。」

偉晉看著自己和小賴的對話，無奈的笑了。

明明以前拍搖滾畢業生的時候都可以很自然的約鋒澤出來，那時的鋒澤也不太會拒絕自己。  
其實當時在片場時，他第一眼就吸引了自己的目光，臉很小很白很精緻的帥哥，還好身形算是嬌小，如果也是高挑型的，那自己真的沒什麼好跟他比的。當時偉晉內心對鋒澤品頭論足了一番。  
他本著拉攏自己的敵人成為朋友的想法，以及自己私心喜好，率先對鋒澤釋出了善意，然後漸漸發現兩人的共通點，以及鋒澤對音樂的素養與付出，然後他發現這個人實在是太令人淪陷了，好像認識越久，就越喜歡越崇拜眼神越離不開他，鋒澤邀請他一起合作的時候，他內心悸動不已，接著「斷訊」的成功和兩人之間的化學作用讓偉晉看見自己更多的可能性、自己和鋒澤之間或許也有更多的可能性，然後是他邀請他來自己的演唱會、然後自己入伍……，再來就發現鋒澤又找到比他更有「火花」、音樂上更契合的人，因為九澤ＣＰ，斷訊ＣＰ真的斷訊了。

然後自己又因為狼人殺和跟前公司解約，生活和事業陷入低潮。  
這時候鋒澤居然又拯救了自己，狼人殺和自己的合作無間、各種前任效果讓自己受到網友喜愛、音樂上因為四堅情、還有因為鋒澤引發的創作開端，讓自己能發一張創作ＥＰ，當自己能再舉辦一場演唱會時，自己第一個想到的就是邀請鋒澤作他的嘉賓，鋒澤永遠是挖掘自己的伯樂、開啟自己創作才能的源頭、甚至是自己靈感的謬思。

等到他後知後覺鋒澤對自己的重要時，他發現自己常常無法用平常心去和鋒澤相處，怕鋒澤拒絕自己、怕鋒澤嫌棄自己、怕鋒澤疏遠自己，卻又卑鄙的想窺視鋒澤的想法、引起鋒澤的關注、獲得鋒澤的關心。

所以鋒澤邀請他和采子合作時他不敢婉拒、鋒澤有意無意的想撮合自己和采子時他不敢反對，鋒澤導演要求自己與采子親密互動時，他內心真的超級掙扎。

「林思宇拜託啦！我的好兄弟、好姊妹！」  
「煩欸黃偉晉，你真的很麻煩欸！」  
「我知道妳愛我。」  
「你真的很卑鄙。」  
「謝謝妳。」  
「好啦…但這樣邱鋒澤不是就覺得我們是一對了嗎？」  
「反正他也不可能察覺出我對他的心思啦，而且你看他明明知道零九呼呼是一對？還不是一天到晚和零九放閃。」  
「我不管呼呼啦，我只覺得陳零九都比你投入多了。」  
「…你到底是誰的朋友？」  
「好啦，祝你呼哈成功啦！」

XXX以下小番外XXX

偉晉期待著鋒澤的回應，但心裡又覺得鋒澤根本沒空理自己，所以當他真正看到鋒澤私訊他時反而呆愣了一分鐘才點開。

「希望你出去玩得很開心，忘記季冠軍^_^」偉晉看到鋒澤的訊息突然感動得無以復加，鋒澤居然還關心自己怕自己被網友的留言影響，邱鋒澤你是不是天使啦。

「下次你有空我們一起出來玩啊!」太好了黃偉晉你終於說出口了!偉晉給自己按讚!雖然內心其實很想回:沒有你的季冠軍我才不關心之類的但自己根本不敢啦!  
然後看到鋒澤已讀又是一陣激動...

「不好意思打擾你們啦。」

哇鋒澤沒有說他要寫歌!賴晏駒你猜錯了嘿嘿嘿!

「呃，你是說誰???我和我媽嗎?」偉晉覺得奇怪，鋒澤和自己媽媽不是相處得很好嗎?

「你不是和宇宙一起嗎?」

阿!阿阿!阿阿阿!???!!黃偉晉激動得差點把手機甩飛出去，邱鋒澤真的以為自己和林思宇在一起?阿阿阿他是不是吃醋了我要跟林思宇說。  
偉晉激動又腦中一片空白，等他反應過來，自己已經撥通和宇宙的通話，然後他看到鋒澤又回復他了立馬又把林思宇的通話掛斷。

「之前一直要求你和采子合作湊CP不好意思，如果有讓宇宙不開心的地方替我道歉吧，等我忙完再一起喝酒，bye。」

等等等一下!你先等一下不要就這樣跟我說byebye啦!!!!黃偉晉慌張的額頭冒汗，字都打不好了，一不小心就按下通話鍵，然後鋒澤也秒接了。

「怎麼了?」

鋒澤的聲音低沉而沙啞，卻有種穩重安撫人心的效果，偉晉突然間覺得，是時候該說出口了。

「那那個...我沒有和林思宇出來玩啦，雖然之前我們很常一起出去玩，但我也沒有跟他有任何那個....你想像的那種關係喔!」

「恩?你們還在曖昧而已?」

「不是啦!!!我們真的只是朋友而已!!!我也沒有要跟她搞曖昧啦!!!」

「Wayne你聽我說，采子只是崇拜你而已，你有權選擇和自己喜歡的在一起，不用顧慮我或采子的。」

「不是啦邱鋒澤你才要聽我說，我喜歡的人其實是....」明明是站在一片蔭綠樹林的偉晉，此刻的汗量卻像是來到沙漠。

「是...?」

「我喜歡的是...是...那個鼓勵我創作、和我一起寫歌、一起上節目、一起玩狼人殺、一起主持...雖然他已經把我定位為前任，但我還是一直希望他回頭看看我的人。」

「........」

「喂喂喂你有聽到嗎?哈囉邱鋒澤?」

「有啦，大嬸晉，這種時候可以文青一點嗎?」

「哈哈哈，好啦，我認真我認真我文青我文青，我希望可以帶那個人一起去戶外踏青、一起去網美場景拍照、一起吃美食、一起玩手游、一起看電影，甚至陪他一起看UFC、一起創作，就算工作在一起休閒在一起我也不會覺得膩，想跟他all day、everyday在一起....」天啊我這次表水比我狼人殺的每一場都還要真摯!!我自己都快為自己感動了。

「你知道我沒什麼可以承諾你的，我才剛和零九註冊了九澤CP，我還要當原音的老闆、四堅情、五堅情的老闆，Wayne，我知道你對我的好，但我沒辦法讓我的世界只圍著你繞。」

鋒澤的聲音很堅定卻很溫柔，但偉晉還是覺得鼻子酸酸的。

「恩，我知道，我也沒要求什麼，只是希望你知道我一直在。」完蛋了，自己的聲音聽起來也太委屈哭腔太重了吧，鋒澤會不會覺得我很沒用很玻璃心啊。

「不過Wayne，我也是斷訊CP的老闆，我說過的，斷訊永不斷訊。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 恩結果偉晉還是0作為.....  
> 所以我的文也還是雙向暗戀(你確定???)


	3. （3）賴澤/澤賴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 對不起本來說好要寫冷豆腐...  
> 但鋒澤新歌私心覺得很適合寫澤賴XD  
> 但我真的無法揣摩鋒澤視角，只剩小賴....我盡力了  
> 都是腦洞，請勿上升真人，然後mv刷起來!

作為五堅情裡面在音樂上和鋒澤最沒交集的人，小賴一開始不知道該不該去問鋒澤的意見。

九澤出一堆歌甚至註冊九澤CP名稱了不用說，偉晉和鋒澤也有斷訊、前任兩首合作，婁峻碩雖然是最晚加入五堅情，卻常常和鋒澤莫名的心意相通，兩人也很欣賞彼此的音樂造詣。  
只有自己作詞、作曲一竅不通（十八禁的部分還Ｏ喔），常常鋒澤無俚頭突然冒出的梗自己也是最後ＧＥＴ到。

但說到關心著鋒澤、看著鋒澤、護著鋒澤，自己也是不落人後，常常顧慮他聽不懂的台語、沒經歷過的生活體驗、節目上沒玩過的遊戲，自己總是關注到他的狀況外和手足無措，然後當仁不讓的出手相助。  
當然，自己不是唯一這樣對待鋒澤的人。  
鋒澤也不是自己唯一這樣幫助過的人。  
但鋒澤的回饋卻是少見的豐富和真心，讓小賴很感動。  
答應自己的一日飯局邀約、和自己出門看電影、邀請自己加入四堅情、驚喜出席自己的生日音樂會，說出「小賴不要哭，我們會把你抓緊的。」邀請自己擔任簽唱會主持人……雖然自己在節目上說出鋒澤直到不行，但是鋒澤的細膩和溫暖行徑真的時時刻刻讓自己受寵若驚又死心塌地。

最近播出的叮咚五堅情第二季地第三集讓許多網友呼喊起了「澤賴！」  
小賴當初也沒想到居然有這樣的反響，其實這就是鋒澤私下對待他的真實面貌，一直照顧著自己，常常幫自己打歌，在作九澤的梗的時候不忘提起自己，每次自己出新歌都出自真心的誇獎與鼓勵。

從四堅情的兵變錄音以來，也是鋒澤那個高深莫測的鞭策才讓自己越來越進步，（說真的零九的教學比較讓人好懂，但鋒澤真的很有耐心又要求完美），每一次對自己的肯定也讓自己越來越有信心。

「鋒澤應該會支持我發新專輯吧？」雖然這件事早就是自己不管不願不計後果的做了，但還是很想得到身邊好友的認同，黃偉晉一直以來就像是個知心姊姊般鼓勵自己讚美自己，婁峻碩忙得分身乏術，零九一向是理性的商業分析講話又直率的讓人有時候無法承受，鋒澤…雖然他的反應總是出乎人意料，也不會跟著自己情緒起舞，但都是很有建設性的意見。

不知道為什麼，明明知道鋒澤在忙著籌備自己的新歌和演唱會，卻還是很想問問他的意見。

小賴懷著像是向喜歡的人告白的緊張心情，丟出一個自己早已決定答案的問句。  
「鋒澤，你覺得我真的要發專輯嗎？」  
「發阿，why not?」  
「就…我又不像你們本來就是歌手，我的粉絲也算是小眾，我的歌唱實力和顏值也…比不上你們，如果真的有人批評我說是靠五堅情趁機出專輯撈錢之類的我真的會崩潰喔。」  
「…」鋒澤才剛已讀，還沒回復，小賴想想自己的負能量是不是太強了，還是不要給對方那麼大壓力的問話好了。  
「而且我又不像你邱老闆那麼有錢。」  
「我可以借你錢，雙倍奉還就好。」  
「白癡喔!還是邱老闆你包養我好了～」  
「你才白癡喔！．．．阿賴你想不想聽聽看我的新歌？」  
「真的可以嗎？你不是一向都保密得滴水不漏嗎？」  
「什麼漏水？？」  
「就是很保密都不暴雷的意思啦！」  
「嘿嘿，這是一首全英文的歌，我是也很想給零九聽啊，但我想說你應該是五堅情英文比較OK的吧，哈哈。」  
「我真的很O喔！快給我！聽」  
「好啦，但只是demo啦。」  
「你隨便哼哼唱唱都是天籟，哪有差？」

邱老闆傳送一個檔案給你。

「欸很好聽欸，你的曲風和唱腔都不一樣欸，好帥好性感」  
「你的耳朵也不一樣欸。怎麼樣有沒有覺得很治癒？」  
「我覺得引起我的＊慾～哈哈哈哈。」  
「講什麼啦，我猜你聽不懂啦，貼給你中文翻譯啦」

「There is something about you that I can’t explain  
你擁有無法解釋的魅力  
You don’t know how you glow it's such a shame  
好可惜你自己卻不知道  
You think that you’re not perfect  
你總覺得自己不夠完美  
maybe you're not worth it  
不值得這一切  
you cry you break  
你哭泣了，崩潰了

Hey  
Wait  
等等  
Why can’t you just stay the same   
為什麼你不能做自己呢？

My love you are shining like a star  
親愛的你像星星一樣閃爍  
Just be you wherever you are  
不管你在哪裡都要做自己  
Even when you fall down you are like a shooting star  
即使墜落你也是夜空中那顆流星  
Even when they say no, now's the time to go  
就算別人都否定你，你依然要前進

My love shining brightly like a star  
親愛的你像星星發光發亮  
Just be you wherever you are  
不管你在哪裡都要做自己  
Tell yourself in the mirror you have come so far  
告訴鏡子裡的自己你是最棒的  
Even when they say no  
就算別人否定你  
You can be whoever you are  
你也要勇敢做自己」

小賴看到中文翻譯時內心感動不已，雖然這應該又是鋒澤對著自己的鋒蜜喊話的作品，內心卻覺得他也在跟自己對話。正在想說要回什麼給鋒澤時，看到鋒澤又打了一串逼哭自己的訊息。

「這是我給你問題的答案，阿賴😊」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小賴篇完全無法想像鋒澤視角，所以就......只剩小賴了  
> 叮咚第二季真的讓人看到鋒澤對小賴的愛欸  
> 居然可以對一個曾經想對自己下手(?)的人那麼毫無芥蒂的好  
> 不是鋒澤太沒神經，就是兩人真的非常照顧關心彼此  
> 扛起澤賴大旗!!!


	4. （４）冷豆腐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 冷豆腐的部分  
> 不敢太ＯＯＣ所以應該就是些敘事  
> 但還是不要上升真人啊拜託，他們的心路歷程都是我瞎掰

冷豆腐／邱沁／沁澤

邱鋒澤知道孫沁岳和自己很像，是個有心機的好人。  
和他玩過狼人殺當過隊友就知道，他是願意打操作、願意為隊友衝鋒的人，遊戲贏了不居功，輸了也是檢討自己不夠努力，看起來冷靜有禮的他，原本是在其他網路狼人殺節目玩，後來居然願意來錄以娛樂性為主的娛百凹嗚狼人殺，還努力為了讓自己帶起節目效果而苦思笑話。

之前對孫沁岳印象較深刻是娛百第一次玩狼兄狼弟板子（註１），當時自己抽到狼兄，而沁岳是狼弟，第一輪自己發了狼王凱希查殺，讓凱希開走一民，夜晚自己再刀一民，最後孫沁岳卻被好人陣營票出場，而獨活的自己也因為沒有刀到最後一民而被女巫毒掉，差一步就贏了。  
自己在心裡懊惱不已，賽後討論也承認是自己刀錯，孫沁岳之後跑來說是他邏輯盤錯，遺言也說的不好，更不該在第一輪自己跳預言家時強勢站邊。當時自己意外居然難得看見娛百玩家當狼衝鋒了，跟孫沁岳說不要在意，雖然遊戲輸了，但自己很感動。

近期則是孫沁岳在節目上講的笑話（註2），居然是以自己和零九為主題，還宣傳了自己的歌「飯隨愛人」，自己滿意得直接在IG上PO出這段影片。  
之後孫沁岳也針對偉晉和采子的合唱曲「前任」客製化了笑話順便打歌（註3），一下子攏絡了自己和偉晉和采子，甚至在自己的IG翻唱采子的歌，這傢伙和當初自己主動去攏絡零九、製造九澤話題的操作還真是異曲同工阿。

鋒澤想著當初有一部分的自己確實是覺得零九盤邏輯很厲害，但也有一部分商業考量是零九確實是當下娛百狼人殺走紅的明日之星，如果能多和他互動，觀眾也會看見自己，權衡之後他決定把零九塑造成自己的狼人殺偶像，而自己的人設是狼人殺大神的小迷弟，之後兩人因為合作而發覺彼此的音樂相性合拍是意外的收穫，只能說，自己在選擇合作夥伴這方面，還算是滿慧眼識英雄的吧，當初自己和偉晉的合作也是為自己的聲量和曝光率有了些貢獻。

那麼孫沁岳是因為自己現在是娛百主持人才特別鎖定自己輸出的嗎？這麼說來自己已經是外人眼中的「明日之星」了吧？  
鋒澤身為老闆的虛榮心忍不住萌發，同時也對孫沁岳默默在演員這領域耕耘那麼久卻沒有大紅而覺得可惜，之後在節目上忍不住也會多cue他給他鏡頭，努力的人都有資格被看到被關注並得到他人尊重，對吧！

鋒澤默默看著支持自己和孫沁岳組CP的發文和tag，內心暗自希望孫沁岳也能受到大家關注。看著自己對孫沁岳眨眼或作表情時對方也一臉開心的回饋  
，鋒澤的內心有種英雄惜英雄的滿足。

XXX

「孫沁岳，這個給你的。」

鋒澤把剛出爐的鋒蜜衣禮盒拿給孫沁岳，沁岳一臉不可置信的驚喜表情，鋒澤差點就像嗆五堅情那樣的話說出口：幹嘛，現在又沒有鏡頭在拍不用作效果啦。

「謝謝，這該不會是你的服飾品牌？」總是如此彬彬有禮客客氣氣的，鋒澤想這個人的樣子就好像之前自己開關還沒打開時的自己。

「哇，你知道阿？」鋒澤很驚訝。

「恩，我有follow你啊。沒想到也有送我的，謝謝你。」孫沁岳雙手接過屬於自己的禮盒，看著他，露出一個堅定又難掩激動的笑容。

「謝謝你常常用心想關於我和阿采的笑話，也把阿采逗得很開心，你也是狼人殺常客了，以後還要多多指教。」鋒澤不知為何就對孫沁岳鞠了個躬，又不是上節目給主持人專輯之類的，但其實自己只是下意識想避開他認真的眼神而已。

「噗，好的，也請主持人多多指教。」沁岳看到鋒澤對他鞠躬，趕緊也站起來跟著鞠躬，但因為身高的關係，還是看到鋒澤的布丁頭頂，「這真的是這個世界上最可愛的布丁頭了。」不知為何，某次在鋒澤ig上看到粉絲對鋒澤的評價之 語，就這樣跑進他的腦海中。

「厚～你們兩個在幹嘛呀？我要跟你樓剛說喔豆腐！」小獵犬皮蛋看到鋒澤居然和五堅情以外的人混在一起，一時之間就想先聲奪人，活像個捉姦在床的三姑六婆。

「鋒澤？我們要錄五堅情宿舍了喔。」結果獵犬的主人現任零九隨後就出現了。

「oh my gash!!為什麼他也有!!!你這個花心大…」說到三姑六婆，大嬸晉絕對不會缺席。

「三堅情你們安靜一點！」鋒澤有點傻眼，他們這樣愛鬧，不知道會不會嚇到孫沁岳。

邱老闆一震怒，他的夥伴們馬上安靜，然後就鋒澤就跟著他們走了。

「唉，我果然不喜歡後宮系作品。」孫沁岳看著鋒澤和他的後攻們互動，默默思索。

因為要成為主人公的其中一個對象，只能和其他人一起寵他，卻不能成為他唯一的CP阿。  
孫沁岳被自己的想法逗樂了，自己也想和鋒澤組CP嗎？

他想到之前上荳荳yt節目被問到自己對鋒澤的感想：  
「我覺得鋒澤是一個很認真的人，在主持這塊他非常花心思，我第二次去錄影時突然他就主動ｃｕｅ我笑話，那時他才剛接主持沒多久，我覺得他真的很認真在每個嘉賓身上作功課。」  
孫沁岳看著自己在荳荳的節目上對鋒澤的評價，恩，中規中矩，合情合理。

天知道他上次在節目上鋒澤對他笑的時候，他就忍不住跟著傻笑的樣子有多傻，自己看到節目播出都忍不住覺得臉紅。  
又有另一次，鋒澤發了自己一個查殺，自己卻笑的像朵花。  
還好目前網友還是比較focus九澤的互動，自己的表情應該還算矜持（？）

但假日有空就會看動漫的孫沁岳發現自己開始搜尋邱鋒澤的影片來看時，已經太遲了，雖然他努力告訴自己，是因為要上小賴一日飯局所以先看看其他集數作功課。  
（結果就不知不覺看起跟鋒澤相關的影片）

他看了某次陳零九的訪談，  
「你對鋒澤私下感覺如何？」  
「鋒澤是個很認真在音樂上的人。」

靠陳零九怎麼跟自己的回答一樣，那個在０９９５每集放閃的陳零九一年前對著鏡頭酷酷的說「鋒澤是個很認真的人」，然後現在常常在節目上盯著鋒澤看、聽著鋒澤講話然後甜笑。  
「他的個性很可愛啊。」  
「他只能對我撒嬌。」  
「就是他會散發一個可愛的感覺。」  
「我就知道是他！」  
然後最近的狼人殺、叮咚五堅情、貳捌咖啡、師傅０９９５都可以看到零九對鋒澤的寵溺和淪陷，應該說五堅情都一樣。

孫沁岳不自覺的顫抖，真的有這種有如漫畫主人公般讓所有人都對他死心蹋地的人…他覺得自己也不知不覺淪陷，好像看著他，自己嘴角也會不自覺的上揚。

「鋒澤，我今天穿鋒蜜來了喔，我們可以來拍一張合照嗎？」

當他看見自己的鋒蜜衣眼睛一亮的時候，孫沁岳覺得早起錄影的疲憊和緊張好像瞬間被撫平，邱鋒澤這個人和他的音樂一樣，總有種治癒人心的效果。

「當然可以，很適合你很好看，謝謝你～」

他笑著和自己道謝的時後，孫沁岳心裡說，我才要謝謝你送我衣服，謝謝你願意對我一個不是很重要的來賓真心以待，謝謝你美麗的微笑。

鋒蜜最讚惹。  
謝謝鋒澤。

\----

註1：娛百凹嗚狼人殺2020.07.06  
註2：娛百凹嗚狼人殺2020.09.07  
註3：娛百凹嗚狼人殺2020.10.13


End file.
